New Dimensions
by theshipperandmlpmaster
Summary: When Nightmare Enterprises gives DeDeDe a monster that transports others to different worlds, will anything be the same? I suck at summaries, CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP!
1. New world

The air was warm, the sun was shining. It was a glorious day in Dreamland.

That was until King dedede interrupted the peace. "I HATE THESE KIND OF DAYS!" He shouted. He got on his throne and pressed a button and you know, the usual stuff happens.

"This is Nightmare Enterprises, how can I help you King Dedede?"

"I need a monster to defeat that Kirby once and for all!"

"Coming right up."

Dedede giggled and rubbed his hand thingies together. The monster transport machine worked its magic, and a monster appeared.

It looked just like Kirby, only with red eyes, a black body and navy shoes.

"Gahh! I said I wanted a Monster! Not a KIRBY!" The king growled.

"This is stronger than Kirby, and it will take anything it eats to another world." The sales dude smirked.

"I can accept that!" Dedede beamed with joy. The machines and tv and stuff like that disappeared.

MEANWHILE..

"Kirby! You ate the ball!" Tuff groaned.

"Now we can't play football!" Tiff followed.

Kirby sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, as if he was saying sorry. "It's alright Kirby!" A calm but evil voice said, Kirby looked up, confused at the unfamiliar voice, when he looked up he saw that there was a Black Kirby! He was grinning evilly. He inhaled Kirby and darkness surrounded him. Kirby tried to wiggle free, but nothing would work. He was now in a different world.

Dedede was watching from a television screen, there was a camera attached onto the Black Kirby's head, recording the whole thing. The king clapped, tears of joy falling from his eyes. Escargoon's jaw dropped. "That's Kirby cannibalism!" He exclaimed. The king just kept clapping.

The kirby walked towards the castle and climbed the steps, he giggled when he saw Meta Knight wrapped up in his cape, without his mask on! This gave the king that was watching a good laugh. Meta knight was sleeping peacefully. The evil kirby began to inhale.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I asked you to inhale Kirby! Not Meta Knight!" The king argued to the screen. But the kirby could not hear. He just kept inhaling, soon, Meta knight's cape was gone, then, the mask! Meta knight would surely kill him if he woke up, but he didn't care, he was about to transport him. Meta knight's now SILVER eyes slowly opened, he then realized his mask was gone! He grabbed the Galaxia, but that was inhaled too, he clung onto the windowsill for as long as he could, but soon, he was in the other dimension.

Dedede then started laughing like mad, Meta knight in another world with out his armor or mask! He could imagine everything. He began laughing even harder, Escargoon looked at Dedede as if he was crazy. "I think you need to see a doctor." He sighed. The king then hit Escargoon with his mallot. "Just saying..." Escargoon murmured.

**And that ends this short chapter!**


	2. Meet Team Rocket!

Kirby rubbed his head, he looked around, he was in a white room, sitting on a table. "And so we brought the new Pokemon here to examine!" An old man in a lab coat said. It wasn't long since Kirby blacked out after being eaten by a black version of him. He looked around, he could see that he was in some sort of lab. There was a bright light above him, blinding him for a few seconds. He looked at the man. "Hmm, I should make you a starter!" He poked Kirby softly. Kirby slightly growled. "Poyo!" He jumped off the table and ran out. He ran past a few other people who were watching the old man talk. What's a Pokemon? Kirby thought. He paused, then looked back, he just saw the lab. He sighed heavily, then ran off. "Just great! It ran off!" The lab person said, frustrated. "Uh.. Professor oak.." A female voice called from the crowd. "Yes Sparky?" The man, who apparently was called Professor oak, responded. "I-I'll go after the P-pokemon and bring it back..." The girl, Sparky, shuddered. She was a rather shy girl, and Kirby had just ran into a forest, one of the worst places ever if you were her. "But Sparky, aren't you usually scared?" A male voice asked. "I uh.. Well, yes, Tiger." Sparky responded. The boy, who was called Tiger, stared into space for a few seconds. "Well..." He murmured. "I'll come with you.." Sparky's face lit up.

Kirby looked around in the forest. It wasn't long before he heard chattering and footsteps. He quickly became nervous. The footsteps were getting louder. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the other side.. They were getting faster and louder, as if the person was running. A few people jumped out of the bushes.

All of them had this black outfit with a red R on their shirts.

"We found it!" A female with green hair laughed. "Way to state the obvious, Emerald!" A girl with red hair rolled her eyes. "No time for fighting." A boy with brown hair snapped. Then a girl with golden hair grabbed Kirby. "POYO!" Kirby screamed.

"Flare use Flamethrower!" A voice called. A bunch of flames headed to them, Kirby inhaled them and became Fire Kirby. He shuffled around and shot fire at the people, he jumped out of the girl's hands and ran off. The Quilava followed him and grabbed him tightly. "Now Flare, not too tight." The voice said. A person walked over, and yes, it was Sparky. "We don't want to scare it more." Sparky smiled. Flare let go of Kirby. "We were going to take you back to the lab, but you seem like you don't wanna go." A male picked Kirby up gently, and of course it's Tiger. "The professor is really counting on us to bring him back, what should we do?" Sparky asked. "I don't know." Tiger sighed.

_MEANWHILE IN DREAMLAND..._

"NO!" Dedede cried holding onto his throne The Black Kirby was trying to inhale him! Escargoon just hid behind the throne. Eventually, he lost his grip and got inhaled, Escargoon watched from behind the giant chair, his jaw had literally dropped. The kirby waddled out and began inhaling more things, one of which was Bandana Dee.

_BACK TO POKEMON..._

Kirby was on the lab table again, he sighed heavily, he had to go with it, the professor held up a red and white ball and put Kirby inside, he tried to run away, but he was just turned into energy. The ball wobbled for a moment, then it clicked. He put the ball on the table. "We will try to find more new species for starters." Professor oak announced. Tiger and Sparky sighed. Had they really done a good job?


	3. Introducing, Ash Ketchum!

**Author's note: OMG SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had lots to do! Especially update my Ask the Kirby Characters! I'm sincerely, terribly sorry! Anyway there will be more detail and description in this chapter, as well as introducing the characters. So yeah, enjoy! I don't own anything except the OCs!**

Sparky was sitting under a tree in the shade, her Quilava, Flare, was sitting next to her. "Flare... I feel weird, I just... Feel like we abandoned him." Sparky sighed. Flare shuffled closer to her. "Relax, maybe you can get him back!" Flare smiled. Sparky gave Flare a pat on the back.

"You're right, it's never too late to get him back!"

"Just like it's never too late to ask Tiger out?"

"Oh shut up."

Flare made a perv face. "I don't even understand how you know these things..." Sparky rolled her crystal blue eyes. "But whatever, lets focus on getting that... Kirby... Thing... Back."

Tiger was sitting down with Cyndaquil. "I feel kind of guilty for leaving Kirby there just like that, it's obvious he doesn't like it there." He sighed. "Well, he's there, it's in the past, let it go." Cyndaquil said, Tiger glared at him. "Alright fine, I feel guilty too." Cyndaquil would've been rolling his eyes... If he had any. "You weren't there..." Tiger muttered. Cyndaquil realized this and nodded. "Well let's just go fetch this Kirby thing you were talking about."

"Sparky, you DO realize Tiger might also be going after Kirby?" Flare pointed out. "Well, I understand that... But it's a rare chance..." Sparky said. "But if he is going after Kirby, then you can travel together!" Flare made another perv face. "I don't understand why you make fun of me, you like Cyndaquil after all!" Now Flare was blushing. "SO WHAT!"

Tiger was walking to the lab with Cyndaquil. Then he heard a familiar voice. "SO WHAT!" It yelled, yep, that's Flare. "SPARKY!" Tiger called. Sparky was walking with Flare, she noticed Tiger and waved. "I'm heading to the lab!" They said in unison. "Well what do ya know! You're both going to the lab to get Kirby, well whoopty-freaking-doo!" Flare rolled her eyes. "Cheer up, Flare!" Sparky then picked up Flare and whispered to her. "You'll be traveling with Cyndaquil after all."

After a trip to the lab, the two headed inside, they explained how they wanted Kirby. "You want to take this 'Kaabii' creature?" Prof oak. asked, Sparky nodded with a smile. "Here you go!" He smiled passing a Pokeball to Sparky, Kirby popped out. Tiger smiled like Sparky. "Sparky, can we travel together? I'd love to know more about this thing." Tiger asked and pointed to Kirby. "Sure!" Sparky replied, Kirby beamed. "Come on Kirby, let's go." Sparky smiled, the trio (along with Flare and Cyndaquil) walked out.

"Meta knight, where do you think we'll find Kirby?" Bandana asked, Meta knight sighed. "I don't know." Suddenly, they both turned silent, in front of them was a yellow creature with red cheeks holding a golden sword. "I-is... Is that Galaxia?" Bandana dee asked. "Yes, and that thing has got it." The creature glanced at Meta knight. He dropped the sword and his cheeks sparked with electricity.

"PIKACHU!" A voice called out.

Bandana dee flinched and hid behind Meta knight. He rolled his silver eyes and looked up at the human standing in front of him. "Is that some sort of... New Pokemon?" The boy asked. He pulled a weird red thing out of his pocket, it spoke. "Species unidentified." It said. "Well I'm gonna catch it!" He smiled. Meta knight pulled an angry face, still staying adorable without his mask. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" The boy commanded, Bandana dee jumped into a bush while Meta knight just took the attack, he grabbed Galaxia off of the grass, blocking the other attacks with his sword. "Pikachu use Iron tail!" Meta knight put his sword in front of him as Pikachu came closer, the Iron tail cut through some of the Galaxia, realizing this, Meta knight threw the golden sword to Bandana Dee, who didn't manage to catch it, it just fell on the floor, and Bandana dee would imagine that he couldn't even touch Galaxia, Meta knight dodged just in time, only to be hit by a red and white ball. Bandana dee peeked out the bush, when he saw the shaking ball, he ran off, never looking back.

"Emerald, what does our tracker say now?" A shady figure asked, it was a girl due to the feminine voice. "Ruby, our target has been taken." Emerald responded. "Zoom in on the trainers." A male voice said. Emerald nodded and turned to her large watch. "As you wish, Max." Emerald pressed a button, zooming in on an image of a girl, boy and a pink puffball walking towards Viridian city. "I think I can identify these trainers..." Emerald muttered, Ruby looked at the girl. "I know that girl, Sparky. She is my sister, Snow, is the male your brother?" Ruby asked a boy who was apparently called Snow. "Yes, that is Tiger." Snow replied. "Come on, let's go get the target." A girl with golden hair smirked. "YES TROOPALIENE!" The grunts said and saluted at the same time. some lights over a cage turned on, two Pokemon were in the cage, Pikachu and Mudkip. "What's the matter little Seaweed?" Ruby smirked at Mudkip, who growled and began punching at the cage. "It's Sea, where's Sparky?" "I'm afraid your little trainer isn't anywhere to be found, but I guess now we'll find her." Emerald laughed.

Sparky yawned, it was getting dark, but she had to carry on! She could see Flare was tired too, she sighed heavily and picked up Flare. "Wanna take a break?" Tiger asked, Sparky nodded and yawned again. She grabbed her sleeping bag, it was a baby blue, Tiger smiled and got his own bag, Sparky got into the sleeping bad, Kirby went in the bag with Sparky. Flare suddenly headbutted a tree, it fell down. She used the wood to make a fire, and you're probably asking, how did she make the fire? Come on, she's a fire type! You really don't need to ask! After the fire was made, she lay down next to Sparky, Sparky turned to her left, where Tiger was in his sleeping bag with Cyndaquil.

Bandana dee sighed, Meta knight was gone... That was for sure, Bandana dee walked into a forest, she saw a human and immediately froze. The figure walked over to him, it was a female. She was wearing black clothing, her shirt had a large, red R on it. "Oh look, another new Pokemon Thing, oh well. Not what we were looking for, but he can tag along." She grinned. Bandana dee began to run, when a redhead climbed down a tree, I swear she could've been a Monkey/Mankey in disguise! She was just moving swiftly. Bandana dee was caught by the girl and put into a cage. "Well, now time to find the Kirby... Thing." The redhead said, the other girl, who had golden hair, smirked.

Dedede groaned and rubbed his head, where.. Was he? He looked next to him, there was a penguin. "Oh nice! You're awake!" The small penguin cheered. Dedede looked around for his Hammer, when he found it wasn't there! "What are you? Some sort of Alien?" Dedede asked. The penguin shook its head. "Nope! My name is Piplup, I'm a Pokemon!"

The boy was calling Professor Oak. "Hello Ash!" Oak smiled. "Hey Professor!" The boy, Ash, smiled. "Have you come to show me your Pokedex?" Oak asked. Ash shook his head. "No! I think I found a new Pokemon!" He beamed. Oak's face lit up. "Oh, please show me!" Ash grabbed his Pokeball and pressed the button, Meta knight came out. "Oh wow! I found a Pink Pokemon like that earlier! Maybe a new Multi-Evolution Pokemon?" Meta knight was silent, this was too much for him to take in. "Wow! Can you show me the pink one?" Ash asked, excited. "Sorry.. But this trainer and her friend took it." Ash's excitement was about to go, then he thought of something. "Professor, who are the trainers?" Ash asked. "Sparky and Tiger, are you planning on battling them? If so, remember that-" Ash was already returning Meta knight. "I wanna find them and battle them!" He grinned before running off! Oak sighed.

"I should've been quicker to tell him they both had a Lugia..."

**Author's note: Yes they BOTH have a Lugia, how? Lugia was cloned, Sparky caught the clone, so yeah, did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you did! See you next time, I hope I can update sooner now that I have SOME free time!**


End file.
